


You Take the Auto Out of Autoerotic

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, This is longer than it should be, Tumblr Prompt, Unsafe Sex, but its only bc they dont use a verbal safeword & breathplay is just an Unsafe Thing To Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo finds out something about himself and goes to Junhui for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take the Auto Out of Autoerotic

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Hey there!! Could you please write some Wonwoo x Junhui where Wonwoo discovers he has a breathplay kink and asks Junhui (whether they're in an established relationship or not is up to you) to try it out with him? Nothing too crazy, just some kink discovery! But explicit nonetheless, if you could.
> 
> How fid u kno i secretly shipped this >.>
> 
> But did u kno that autoerotic asphyxiation is accountable for 6.5% of all self-induced deaths? Be careful w/ ur kinks, kids

Wonwoo didn't really have a lot of options. He couldn't talk to Seungkwan, Jeonghan, or Mingyu because none of them can keep their mouths shut to save their lives. He couldn't go to Seokmin or Soonyoung because they would tell Seungkwan and that would lead to him blabbing. Seungcheol was out of the picture, if only because Wonwoo was scared of disappointing him and/or embarrassing himself in front of his leader. The same more or less went for Jihoon. Chan and Hansol were obviously a no-go because of how young they were and he couldn't go to Minghao either because he'd probably give a weird look before telling Soonyoung or Jeonghan. He supposes he could confide in Jisoo, but knowing him, he would just hand Wonwoo a bible if nothing else. And even if Jisoo decided to help a bro out, Wonwoo wasn't exactly sure he could live with the knowledge that his highly religious hyung was down to fuck.

So, Wonwoo was only left with one choice. It wasn't a bad choice, it was just that the choice was possibly the most perverted person Wonwoo knew.

"Hey, um, Junhui hyung? Can I ask a favor?" Wonwoo couldn't believe he was doing this, _fuck_ , this is such a bad idea.

At least they were alone in their own room, so if Wonwoo got embarrassed he could just run and hide somewhere in the hotel they were staying at. He could probably hide in Mingyu and Seokmin's room, they wouldn't question anything.

"Sure, Wonwoo-ya. What do you need?" Junhui put down the book he was reading on the bed he was laying on to look at Wonwoo. Wonwoo didn't know what the book was about, it was in Chinese, but if the scantily-clad woman on the front was anything to go by, it was probably rated 19+.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Wonwoo said. He made his voice come out deeper and more hushed so Junhui could understand the severity of the situation.

"Okay?" Junhui raised an eyebrow questioningly and nodded slowly. "I promise."

Wonwoo sat down on Junhui's bed and took a deep breath. He was this far already, he couldn't back down now. Besides, knowing Junhui, he would probably be into it.

"Okay, so I may or may not have found out- by accident, of course, I didn't actively seek this out- but I might have figured out that-" Wonwoo gulped. There was a lump starting to form in his throat and he already felt his face turning red. He put his head in his hands. " _God_ , this is so embarrassing."

"Come on, you can tell me, I promise I won't judge." Junhui put a hand over his heart to show how sincere he was.

Wonwoo counted down from ten in his head to try and calm down. His ears were still burning when he glanced over at Junhui with his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I think I might have... abreathplaykink," Wonwoo said the second half of his sentence faster than he should've, causing Junhui to sit up so he could lean in closer to Wonwoo.

"You have a _what_?" He asked.

Wonwoo glared at the floor as he forced his words to come out slower. "I _think_ I _might_ have a breath play kink."

"You _think_?" Junhui didn't look disgusted or weirded out, so Wonwoo took that as a good sign. If anything, he just looked confused.

"Well, I mean, the first- and last- time it was kind of an accident? But I kind of liked it? So I'm not too sure if it was a coincidence or not and I was hoping that you could- ya know... help?" Wonwoo bit the inside of his lip and refused to look Junhui in the eye.

Junhui nodded slowly in thought and put his book on the nightstand. "Yeah, I'll help."

Wonwoo whipped his head around to look at Junhui, completely beweldered that he would agree so easily. "Wait, really?" He asked. He had to make sure.

"I mean, yeah, why not? Besides, I'm a young, hormonal guy, I'll jump at the chance of anyone offering to have sex with me. It kinda helps that you're pretty attractive, too," Junhui shrugged.

Wonwoo decisively ignored the part where Junhui called him attractive and instead decided to focus on the part were _he actually agreed_. The only problem was that he didn't really plan to get this far, so he was left awkwardly staring at Junhui.

Thankfully, Junhui knew how to take initiative and stood up so he could properly face Wonwoo.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, putting a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder.

"At least take me on a date first," Wonwoo smiled nervously.

"If you make another bad joke, I'm walking out on you," Junhui deadpanned. "I'm not gonna have sex with someone who doesn't even let me kiss them."

"Okay, yeah, you can kiss me." Wonwoo nodded.

Junhui smiled down at Wonwoo before leaning in to kiss him. He took it slow, probably seeing how jittery Wonwoo was and how his face was still red. Junhui eventually ended up in Wonwoo's lap, slowly working the rapper's mouth open.

It was... nicer than Wonwoo expected it to be. Not that he was expecting _anything_ , but Junhui was actually a pretty good kisser and was probably experienced if the way his tongue curled against Wonwoo's was anything to go by. He could probably tie a cherry stem into a knot.

Junhui kept leaning in to get an even better angle and Wonwoo kept leaning back to help him achieve that angle until he ended up laying down with Junhui on top of him, still kissing him. Wonwoo tugged at the base of Junhui's scalp, so in response, he retracted his tongue so he could bite Wonwoo's lower lip before pulling away.

Junhui's hair was everywhere and his lips were a light red from kissing. His eyes were dilated and his chest was visibly rising and falling since he was too focused on kissing Wonwoo to really breathe. The scene was so arousing, Wonwoo was sure that if he wasn't already hard from their mini make out session, he was now.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but how exactly do I choke you without causing serious damage?" Junhui asked, licking his lips subconsciously.

"You know martial arts, right?" Wonwoo asked. He didn't wait for a response. "All you have to do is strangle me without making me go unconscious."

"It's been a while, but I can try." It wasn't until now that Junhui looked unsure about all of this.

"Here." Wonwoo brought his hand up to his neck and pointed to either side, just below and inward of where his jaw connected to his skull. "Press down on my carotid arteries. It's the safesty way without casing major harm, just bruises. I can tap your arm if I'm about to pass out."

"Did you research this?" Junhui asked as he brought his own hand up to replace Wonwoo's.

"There's no proof, I deleted my internet history."

Junhui laughed and he had to put his other hand on Wonwoo's chest to stop shaking. With a smile still fading from his lips, he pressed his fingers around Wonwoo's neck until he felt the arteries. He could feel the blood rushing from Wonwoo's heart directly to his brain beneath his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Junhui asked one last time. Wonwoo nodded and laid his hand on Junhui's bicep, so Junhui let out a small "Okay" before pressing down on the arteries with his thumb and forefinger.

Wonwoo's mouth opened slightly when he could no longer breathe. His eyes fluttered at the sudden calmness that surrounded him. When his vision started seeing spots of black, he tapped twice on Junhui's arm. Junhui released his grip immediately.

When he found that he could breathe again, Wonwoo took a deep breath and a sense of euphoria washed over him. It was so great, his eyes almost rolled back in his head.

"Are you okay?" Junhui whispered.

"Fuck," Wonwoo whispered back.

"Is that yes or no?"

" _Yes_." Wonwoo moved his hand from Junhui's arm up to his neck so that he could pull Junhui down for another kiss.

Wonwoo took control this time, tilting his head and rubbing his tongue against Junhui's. Junhui was still a good kisser like this, sucking on Wonwoo's tongue and nipping it every so often.

"Can you do it again," Wonwoo breathed against Junhui's lips.

Junhui nodded and pressed his fingers into Wonwoos neck once more. If Wonwoo thought the first time was great, he was on fucking cloud nine now. His brain already wasn't getting enough oxygen from most of his blood rushing to his painfully hard erection, so when Junhui released him, he had to remind himself to breathe. He was gasping for breath and from pleasure, and his hips twitched subconsciously for at least some kind of contact.

Junhui smirked when he saw how desperate Wonwoo was getting. "May I?" He asked, his hand flirting with the button and zipper of Wonwoo's pants.

Wonwoo could do nothing but nod. It may be the lack of oxygen, but he couldn't think past the fact that he wanted Junhui to touch his dick _now_.

If Wonwoo had to praise Junhui for one thing, it would be that the older didn't beat around the bush. He wasted no time getting Wonwoo's dick out of his boxers and jerking him off. If Wonwoo had to praise Junhui for another thing, it would be that _he's fucking skilled with his hands_.

Junhui had enough coordination to move one hand on Wonwoo's dick while the other periodically pressed against Wonwoo's neck. Even with restricted breathing, Wonwoo somehow found it in himself to let out a low groan.

"Shh." Junhui pressed his fingers harder into Wonwoo's skin as a warning. "The walls in hotels like these are paper thin, and unless you want one of the other members to hear us, I suggest you keep quiet."

"O-okay," Wonwoo choked out. The extra pressure on his throat hurt like a bitch, but he found himself liking it. _Fuck was that another kink?_

Wonwoo dug his own fingers into Junhui's arm and the back of his neck. One final press into Wonwoo's carotid arteries and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming from coming so hard. His come coated both of his and Junhui's shirts, but thankfully it didn't get on the hotel bed's sheets. _That_ would be something to explain to the manager or hotel staff.

It took a bit for Wonwoo's mind and vision to come back to him, but when it did, he was greeted with the sight of Junhui biting his knuckle while jerking himself off. If Wonwoo had it in himself, he would've gotten hard again at just the sight alone.

"Can I help?" Wonwoo asked. His voice was rough and raw collectively from arousal, coming, and being choked.

All Junhui did was gasp and nod in response. Wonwoo took Junhui's dick in his hand, sitting up so he could properly kiss the dancer.

He squeezed the base of Junhui's dick, rubbing it hard and fast. He used Junhui's precome as lubricant as his hand went back down. It didn't take too long of Junhui muffling his moans in Wonwoo's mouth for him to come with a shudder.

Wonwoo caught the come on the upstroke with his cupped hand. Almost as if in a daze, Junhui grabbed Wonwoo's hand and brought it to his mouth to lick clean. Wonwoo felt his dick twitch weakly at the sight of Junhui sucking and licking his hand. Mark that down as another kink, apparently.

Once the only thing covering Wonwoo's hand was Junhui's saliva, Junhui let go of it so he could fall to the side. Wonwoo would think he was dead if Junhui's breathing wasn't so ragged.

Junhui lazily looked up at Wonwoo out of the corner of his eyes before saying with a voice that was way too steady for someone who just ate his own come, "There are bruises on your neck, so you're gonna have to wear a scarf for the next few days, but I don't know _what_ you're gonna say to the make up noonas."

"They won't mind," Wonwoo surprised himself with how calm his own voice was. He fell to the side too so that he was face-to-face with Junhui while they laid horizontally on the bed.

"Are you sure?" Junhui brought a hand up to caress Wonwoo's face. The gesture was strangely domestic, but Wonwoo found himself not particularly caring.

"I've had bruises before and they didn't care." Junhui knitted his eyebrows together out of doubt and curiosity, so Wonwoo continued. "Well, the first time I accidentally tried breath play, I got some pretty nasty bruises, and they didn't say anything, so-"

Wonwoo let his broken sentence hang in the air. He and Junhui continued looking at each other with lidded eyes, but it wasn't as awkward as Wonwoo thought it might be.

Junhui rolled onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling instead. "We should do that again sometime." He hefted himself off the bed and all Wonwoo could do was watch. "It was fun."

"I'd like that," Wonwoo said as he watched Junhui strip out of his come-covered shirt. Junhui laid back down on the bed shirtless- closer to Wonwoo this time- and pulled on the hem of the younger's shirt.

Wonwoo sat up so he could pull off his own stained shirt. As soon as it was on the floor, Junhui pulled Wonwoo close so that he could wrap his arms around him.

"Do you mind?" Junhui asked against Wonwoo's shoulder. If Wonwoo looked down at Junhui, he would see the older giving him puppy dog eyes, but he didn't. Instead, he shuffled down so that he could tuck his head into Junhui's neck.

"No." Wonwoo shook his head and made himself comfortable in Junhui's arms. He was just as tired as Junhui probably was and he couldn't find it in himself to pull away from the warmth of Junhui to sleep in his own hotel bed.

At some point, they fell asleep, and Seungkwan found them cuddled together, half naked, in the morning. He didn't wake them, but he did take pictures for blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry wonwoo, i had to delete my internet history after writing this, too
> 
>  
> 
> U got an otp that doesnt have enough fics? Send me a prompt at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
